Escalators and moving walkways, such as may be found in airports or the like, are frequently provided with glass sides or balustrades upon which are mounted moving handrails. The handrail slides over a guide member which in turn is secured to the balustrade. A number of different systems have been developed for securing the guide rail to the balustrade. These systems include the use of adhesive for gluing the guide to the balustrade, bolts and clamps for clamping the guide to the balustrade, and the use of bolts or screws for stressing the guide rail so that it can be clamped on the glass balustrade. Disclosures which typify the aforesaid securement systems are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,358 Shonnard; U.K. Patent Document No. 2,204,471; U.K. Patent Document No. 2,143,194; and U.K. Patent Document No. 2,152,002. The prior art systems described above have shortcomings which are as follows. The use of an adhesive is very messy and very difficult to disassemble. Bolting the guide to the glass involves many component parts, and also requires drilling holes through the glass which is undesirable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,946 Adrian et al, discloses a handrail guide which is clamped onto a glass balustrade by means of its inherent springiness, wherein the clamping force cannot be varied.